


Opposites Attract

by ReluctantMandalore



Series: The Mandalorian Fic Requests (Din Djarin x Reader) [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantMandalore/pseuds/ReluctantMandalore
Summary: Cara Dune goes with her Mandalorian friend to meet his significant other—leading her to realizing just how polar opposite the two lovers are from one another.----This was a request sent in on my mando blog that I did a looooong while ago and I've decided to finally post it here as well.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader
Series: The Mandalorian Fic Requests (Din Djarin x Reader) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747786
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> Request: If your not bombarded with requests could you write a fic were mando has a secret s/o who's like the polar opposite of mando. Like they're very bubbly and cheerful and have a colorful/weird sense of fashion and Cara meeting them for the first time and just being surprised. (like I'm thinking Harley Quinn's confetti jacket from birds of prey, if you could somehow squeeze that into the fic would be great')

Cara was a bit surprised to hear that the Mandalorian had a significant other. The thought of him having one had never crossed her mind, and even seemed a bit strange to her. She had first learned of his partner when they had made the long walk to his ship, after he had come to ask for her help with a job. She had agreed to help right away with the job, as she did enjoy working alongside him, and considered him to be a good friend of hers by this point. It was on the way to the Razor Crest, where she had taken note of his tense and almost nervous exterior. He seemed to have something on his mind, like he wanted to say something, but wasn’t sure on how to go about it. 

In all the time of their friendship, she had never seen him act this way. He usually held an air of confidence and control around him, never really breaking from his bounty hunter persona. However, this time he seemed to be very anxious about something, and almost looked like he was struggling with the thought of telling her about whatever it was. The way he was acting had confused her greatly and also worried her. She began to wonder what exactly could have been such a great concern to one of the most fiercest warriors of the galaxy. 

On one hand she wanted to ask him what was wrong, on the other she didn’t want to overstep any boundaries. She was aware of how private of a man he could be, and knew he wasn’t usually comfortable with talking about personal matters. She ended up deciding to just wait for him to bring it up to her, rather than bringing up his behaviour herself, not wanting to make him feel any more pressure than he clearly already did. 

Eventually, he had straight up just stopped in his tracks, turning his head slightly to look at her, before looking back into the distance. She had stopped as well, waiting for whatever he planned on saying, the anticipation almost eating her up by this point. 

When he had told her he had a significant other back at the ship, she had originally let out a small laugh. She had thought that he was joking with her, as the idea seemed a bit unrealistic to her after the whole Omera situation. The thought of him ever having a significant other was bizarre to the retired shock trooper, especially now that she and him had grown closer. She couldn’t even manage to conjure up a single picture of him in a relationship, it just didn’t seem like something he would obtain for himself at this time. 

Her laugh had quickly died down though, due to his impending silence and deathly stare. The realization of him being serious dawned on her and she stared at him with her mouth agape. Immediately, she had felt a pain of guilt at laughing, not meaning to not take the new knowledge of her friend's relationship status lightly. In all honesty, him having a significant other was something that she had never expected. He just didn’t seem like the type to let anyone be that close to him. Lucky for her, Mando didn’t really seem to hold her reaction against her, and just nodded his head when she had verbally clarified his seriousness, 

“What are they like?” She had finally asked him, curious as to who had managed to actually snare the bounty hunter’s heart as their own. The person had to have been amazing to be able to do it, a one of a kind, as not anyone could have managed the task. 

He had seemed to think for a moment, trying to decide on the best way to describe his significant other to her. “The opposite of me.” He had finally said, giving a slight shrug of his shoulders, before continuing to walk in the direction of the ship. 

“Hold on. What exactly does that mean?” She had questioned, trailing behind him, an amused tone tainting her voice, as she found his choice of words to be interesting. “Opposite of you? What? They’re like the anti-Mando?”

“No-” He said quickly, halting in place once more, causing for Cara to almost bump into him, as she also came to a stop herself. “It’s just...You’ll see.” He said, his voice mumbling through the modulator, as he looked over his shoulder at her briefly, “I think you’ll like them.”

After that last comment, they continued with their trek to the ship. Cara had begun to ask questions on the way about the Mandalorian’s partner, but only received the odd reply in regards to them. It was clear he didn’t really plan on sharing much with her at that moment, and likely hoped that meeting this special person would clear up everything for her. 

Finally, the ship had come into view through the trees, and the two had walked up to its entrance. Mando had seemed to pause for a moment, his fingers hovering over the button which would open the entryway to the hull. He had looked once more to her, before pressing the button and allowing for the door to open for them. When they stepped inside, Cara had felt her eyes drift throughout the familiar hull, before they found their way to an unfamiliar person within its confines. 

Standing in the middle of the hull, there was a person looking through one of the many supply crates onboard. They wore a clear jacett, which appeared to have sleeves made completely out of brightly coloured confetti. This jacket of theirs was definitely one of the strangest pieces of clothing she had ever set sights. Never in her travels had she seen something so odd and yet so bold. 

She couldn’t imagine the jacket being very practical, and couldn’t see her wearing one herself. The jacket did intrigued her none the least, as it seemed like something only the most strangest of people would wear. Then again, from her understanding, fashion could be like that sometimes. She never really got the whole deal with fashion though, as her line of work never really called for her to be concerned with it in the first place. 

The beskar covered man at this point had cleared his throat, likely as an attempt to grab the attention of the person in the sparkling attire. The sound had managed to do its intended purpose, as it made the person aware of his and Cara’s presence. Instantly at hearing the noise, the person had looked over in their direction, a smile etching across their cheeks and their eyes shining brightly. 

“You’re back!” The person’s voice had rung out through the ship, as they dashed right into the Mandalorian’s arms. He had stiffened at first, clearly not used to showing his affection for them in front of others, but he had quickly relaxed into their embrace anyway. His arms had now circled around their waist, pulling his partner into his chest tightly.

Cara had smiled at the sight of them hugging, her arms crossing as she watched them. She had never seen him be as close to anyone before, and had never seen him let anyone interact with him in such a way. The only times she had ever seen him show this much affection was with the child, but even that could be considered reserved at times. 

Glancing over and seeing the look that Cara was giving them, Mando had pulled back a bit, clearing his throat again before speaking, “Yes, told you I wouldn’t be long. How’s the kid?”

“He’s napping right now!” They had said, pointing in the direction of the hatch where the child usually slept, the confetti of their sleeve shimmering in the sunlight pouring through the still opened entry. “Little guy tuckered himself right out, probably won’t be up for a few more hours.” 

Mando’s only reply to that was a nod, as he let go of them, and went over to the supply crates where they had once been. As he did, the person’s eyes had suddenly drifted over from him to Cara, their grin widening when their eyes had locked with hers. 

“You must be Cara!” They exclaimed, making their way over to her, their hands taking hers into their own and holding them. “He’s told me all about you!”

She had smirked at the thought, looking over to Mando who had snapped his head in their direction once more at hearing his partners words, “Oh has he?”

“Yes! It’s so nice finally being able to meet his friends.” A small laugh had left them when they spoke, “I was getting a bit worried there.”

“Cyar'ika...” His voice came, barely audible through the modulator, almost as if he had become shy. His partner had let go of her hands, to go over to him, their smile softening. 

“Ohh, you know I’m just teasing Sweetie,” Their playful reply came, followed by a little giggle with one their hands being placed on his shoulder. “I’m really happy that I get to meet your friends.” 

Hearing this, Cara had mouthed a ‘Sweetie’ in the direction of Mandalorian, a teasing grin plastered across her cheeks as she did. In return he had stared her down, giving her his famous look of death, which usually sent chills down peoples spines. However, seeing it only made her grin wider, before she closed the hatch to the outside behind her.

Throughout that night as the three talked and planned for the upcoming days. While doing so, the veteran shock trooper couldn’t help but notice how different the bounty hunter’s significant other truly was to him. They had seemed to have an abundance of energy, moving from the next task effortlessly, never tiring as they moved about the ship. Their aura had felt bright and carefree, a smile almost constantly settled on their lips. She watched as the two would tease each other, and felt herself amused with how easily Mando seemed to melt in his partner's presence. This being a side of him that she had never got the chance to see before this moment. 

Cara understood now what the Mandalorian had meant by his significant other being the opposite of him. Where he was oftentimes serious and stoic, they were bubbly and cheerful. The two completed one another, making up for what the other lacked. They were the sun to his moon, the day to his night, and the light to his darkness.

Both needed and depended on each other, working with one another to make up for the others faults. Rather than dividing them, their differences only seemed to make their bond grow stronger. They seemed to be the most perfect couple she had ever seen, differences and all. 

The two of them working so well together was probably the most surprising thing to Cara that day. Seeing two people so different from one another being able to operate together efficiently was an unusual sight to many individuals—including her. Although, watching them had brought up an old saying to the front of her mind. A little saying which the two of you had seemed to fit perfectly. 

Opposites Attract—especially when it comes to the Mandalorian and his beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> I won't lie, though I had fun writing this at the time, its really not my best fic. It's one of my earliest ones ever written so I'm a bit critical of it lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it either way!


End file.
